New Duck on the Block
by Turbulence DuCaine
Summary: There is a new duck on the block... But who is it? Ok this is my first fan fic written back in 1997 so be gentle, y'all.


There is a new duck in town, but who is it????

By: Turbulence DuCaine

NEW DUCK ON THE BLOCK

*** at the pond after practice ***

"What's wrong Dive, you haven't been yourself?" said Wildwing to his little brother Nosedive.

"I'm just, well, lonely that's all." said Dive.

"Lonely, how can you be lonely. You have me, Mallory, Tanya, Duke..."

"I know Wing, I know, but at home I miss my amigos." 

"well don't worry, you'll see them some day"

all of the sudden Tanya's com beeped

"It's a Drake 1 alert"

*** in the headquarters at Drake 1 ***

"This is impossible" said Tanya as she looked at the screen "this thing must be broken, it

spotted teleportation activity from a ship that is feeding mixed signals of Saurian and Puckworld make"

"never judge to quickly, for in hockey all things are possible" said Grin with crossed

arms looking at Tanya.

"ya know Grin might be on to something Wing," said Lindsay "I mean with all the stuff

going on I wouldn't be surprised"

"ok, we'll take the Migrator" commanded Wildwing and the team was off.

*** at Anaheim park ***

the Migrator stopped a few yard from an odd ship. The front was that of a make like the Raptor but the back was an Aerowing.

"be careful Dive, curiosity killed the cat, and it might the duck" said Gretchen half serious and half sarcastically..

Nosedive was walking closer and closer with almost no concern. All of the sudden the hatch flew open and made Dive jump!

A teen age shadowed figure came out. Still in the shadow it said in a feminine voice

over the intercom 

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, PLEASE REMAIN SEATED. WE ARE EXPERIENCING SO MAJOR..." she couldn't finish because at that 

moment Nosedive jumped up and finished her sentence by saying "TURBULENCE!!!!!"

he tackled the figure to the ground with out even thinking twice. The ducks could now see it was a very long blond hair, light peach feathered, extremely blue eyed, teen age duck in a purple jumpsuit with a belt hanging sideways

at her side, a maroon chest plate, a puck blaster case, and another case with something unknown in it.

"GET OFF ME YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF MUD!" she yelled at Dive 

he stood up and said "BACK OFF FREAK"

"WHO YOU CALLING A FREAK, JONATHAN!"

"SO YOU WANT TO GO INTO MIDDLE NAMES, huh, MADISON"

there was a short silence as the two duck gazed at each other intensely. Finally her expression changed from a snare to a smile and said laughing "Great to see you again Dive, you haven't change" then she went over and gave him a friendly huge.

"wait a sec" said Mal to Wing with a confused look on her face "one minute they are

biting each other's heads off and now this?"

Wildwing just laughed silently and shrugged.

"man what is this thing?" Dive asked Turbulence.

"it is a rig I came up with on Puckworld, it is an Aerowing only it has a worthless

dimensional gate way generator that I found scrapped at one of the lizard bases. I'm surprised I got all the way through with out it crappen out on me" 

"before you go any farther would you mind telling us who this female version of YOU

is!!!" exclaimed Matt. The confusion of all this was getting to him and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"sorry " said Dive "this is Turbulence, my bestest amigo from Puckworld."

Turbulence took an exaggerated bow.

"she is an expert in planes! the best, huh?" said Dive. 

Turbulence smiled "Ya know it, dude" 

It was obvious that Nosedive was a little more then excited. He was ecstatic! 

"ok this is Duke, Mallory, Grin, Tanya, Lindsey, Gretchen, Matt and of course you

already know Wing" He said in one breath pointing to each member of the team.

"yeah I remember you, your that kid who was always getting my little bro into fights. You're also the one that died my hair blue with food coloring that first time you were over"

"nice to see you too Wing" Turbulence said with a devilish grin "Miss me?"

Wildwing rolled his eyes. She stared at him for a second as if seeing him for the first time. He was wearing the mask of Drake DuCaine

"were is Canard?" she said a little unsteady

"probably at peace" said Grin 

"he got sucked into dimensional limbo when Dragaunus let this electric worm on us" said Duke as if he thought everyone know.

"NO!" cried Turbulence and she ran behind the ship.

"I'll talk to her" Nosedive said with a sigh

*

Nosedive came around to help.

"Dive, I'm alone now" she said while trying to hold back tears and accomplishing it. She

had never cried in years, at least not in front of anyone, not even Dive....

"your not a lone" he said " you got me"

"you know what I mean, dude. I'm 100% orphan now. And this hunk of junk will never help" she yell and kicked the ship.

*

"I hope she's all right" Gretchen said concerned.

Just then the mixed aircraft blow up and set on fire.

"well then there goes our ticket home" said Lindsey

"Should *cough* had known. Nothing Saurian made could be worth while" Turbulence said as she and Nosedive came around slightly covered in smoke.

"how do you know Canard?" asked Lindsay

"he was my....my older brother" said Turbulence a little shaky

"whoe boy, sorry" Lindsay said with sympathy in her voice

"we'd better get back to the pond" said Wildwing trying to change the subject "we have a game"

*** in the Migrator *** 

"I knew Canard and Turbulence were siblings but it didn't occur to me till just now. I knew he was missing some one on the team. Why didn't he bring her! I mean I didn't want to leave Puckworld without Nosedive because I knew the horror of the camps and I didn't want him to be stuck in them. Wouldn't Canard want the same?" said Wing as he was driving

"He probably thought it was better for her. You know, with their parents or something." said Duke 

"There is a problem with that Duke. See, Canard and Turbulence... They are orphans. Canard was adopted, Turbulence wasn't. But whenever they saw each other on rare occasions, they acted closer then me and Nosedive. Damn it, Canard! What is with all the secrets!" 

*** in the back ***

"so do your folks know you came?" asked Mallory

"I don't have any parents" said Turbulence. The back of the Migrator fell silent.

"sorry" Mallory said very quiet

"it ok. I didn't come here for sympathy, I came here for unfinished business," she said as

she pulled out a dagger out off her belt. Everyone moved deeper into their chairs nervously. Except Nosedive, who didn't really seem all to effected. "I came here for revenge. To kill Dragaunus for putting me were I am today" her eyes narrowed as a rage inside was awakened.

" ok where here" Nosedive said snapping his best friend out

*** under the pond ***

"where were you guys, you missed the honey endorsement. Who's the new girl." said

Phil as he eyed Turbulence over and thinking off the money he could get off her.

"who's the walking mouth?" asked Turbulence

"Phil" said Grin

"our manager" added Tanya

"you poor poor things. Why didn't you get a quieter one, or for that matter why do you

need a manager?" asked Turbulence

"one, he was cheep, two I don't remember" said Duke

Phil just stood still look at the new duck. "sweetheart, how do you like modeling"

"sweet...heart?" asked Turbulence with her hands on her hips with a serious expression on her face.

"babe?" asked Phil

still the look 

"booby, honey, gorgeous?"

"look you diluted little smurff" She said as she grabbed the human by the collar and lifted him slightly off the ground "my name is Turbulence, learn it and memorize it." Mallory, Tanya, Lindsey, and Gretch clapped their hands for her when she forcefully let him down with a growl.

*** on the ice ***

"this is a sad day for duck fans, the Mighty Ducks are losing 3-4" said the

announcer.

" come on reff where the blasted call" yelled Turbulence as Tanya got tripped. As the

members of the Wichita Woodchucks skated by she would taunt them profusely. 

Without word, Turbulence saw Mallory get checked into the boards right next to her, head first. The reff blew his whistle as the rest of the team skated over.

"I'm ok really" Mallory said, but when she tried to stand up she just fell down. They took her to the upper ground infirmary, and the reff informed that unless they could get another player they would forfeit. Wildwing thought nervously. He didn't want to put Gretchen or Matt back out because they were both spent from the first half of the game. Lindsay was out within the first 5 minutes when Harold Stratford tripped her at the knee. As she fell her ankle twisted and was in the same place as Mallory. 

"ya know Wing, this would be a great time to see how loud mouth over there can play"

said Gretchen as the team gathered at the box.

"you want a piece of me fat boy" Turbulence yelled at one of the opposite player.

"I don't know may be we should wait for practice" said Wing

"well then who are ya going to put out huh" asked Duke impatiently

"ok, ok she can come in" said Wildwing

"we have a winner." said Dive

" yo, Turbulence, how's you slap shot?" asked Matt

"what?"

"we need another player and you're just sitting on the bench, there's an extra blank jersey in the back. What do you say?" asked Nosedive

*

"well it looks like the ducks will have to forfeit, but wait, what is this? a new duck on the

ice! Well it looks better already." said the announcer as Turbulence skated into place.

"make sure to get the puck to Turbulence, I want to see how she plays" Wing said to the

team. The puck was dropped and the game started again. Dive pass it to Turbulence, but she passed it to Duke who gave it to Tanya who again gave it to Turbulence who in a split sec made a goal.

Phil was on the phone with the newspaper

"I know she appeared out of nowhere. Her name, I don't know. Sure you can, but way call

her that? Ok I got ya, later babe!"

then the buzzer went off 

" it looks like we are going into sudden death over time"

the crowd cheered

"Nosedive, you work right wing. Turbulence, replace him in Center" said Wing

"a little late in the club, huh freak?" said the center for the Woodchucks

"don't count on it tubby" said Turbulence at the face-off

the whistle blew and the game was on again.

Turbulence passed to Dive, who passed it to Grin who passed it back to Dive who made

the last goal

"duck's win, duck's win" cheered the announcer

*** under ground ***

"owww, my head hurts" whined Mallory

"I could have still played" whined Lindsay with her foot wrapped up tightly.

"you really came through for us, Turbulence. But, it's been a LONG day. Time to hit the sack team" said Wing

"you can bunk with me Turbulence" said Gretchen as she lead her to the back.

"thanks, chica"

*** in the middle off the night ***

Dive got up, change clothes, and went out side to the roof.

"I knew you would be up here" he said to Turbulence who was also already up there

"I can't sleep in closed places, but I guess I'll get used to it" she said. He sat next to her and they looked up at the full moon. It reflected back into her blue eyes as she remembered Puckworld. He seemed to know that was going threw her head

"they still beat you at the refuge?" asked Dive

she nodded slowly

"You're the only one who understands that part of my life, Dive. Ever since we met you have"

~ flashback to Puckworld ~

You see a younger Turbulence jumping a tall fence with barb wire at the top.

A siren goes off and a gang of 7 adult ducks chase after her.

"don't let her get away, she's to valuable" A pure black one cried out

Turbulence ran down a near by alley looking behind her. The next thing she knew she ran into something with a loud thud.

"hay, watch it dude." he cried

It was a younger Nosedive, about 8.

"quick, just hide me I'll explain later!" Turbulence whispered

they both hid in a crack in the side of a building

"find the DuCaine, we can't loose her" the leader yelled as the pressures ran by.

after a few silent minutes the two ducklings came out.

"what was that all about girly-girl?" asked Nosedive "and why did they call you 'DuCaine'? The only DuCaine I know of is the famous 'Drake DuCaine' !"

"can you keep the biggest secret of your life?"

"of course"

"you pinky-swar?"

"this must be good"

so they pinky-swore, the biggest oath a duckling could make.

" you are not going to believe this, but Drake DuCaine is my father." she said

" WHAT, impossible! Drake died centuries ago"

"wrong, he disappeared, it is hard to explain but my bro, my dad, and I

followed this lizard guy into another universe, it was I think Swampland. Any ways,

when we got there 100 years had passed on Puckworld because of the change in universes. Well, that is where my dad got killed and before he did he told my bro Canard to save himself and me, take the plane, and return to Puckworld then Dragaunus killed him but after he did he slipped on the goop that was all around and was thrown into some gate way thing. When we returned I was still 5 and Canard was still 10. So

when we returned, being the fools we were, we told the army everything. And they

believed it. They sent me and my bro to this orphanage called 'the refuge'. Canard was adopted right off, and had his last names change to 'Thunderbeak'. He is such a traitor.

They adopted him because he was a good player. Any ways, at the refuge they told me

never to tell anyone who I was, but then the dean would get drunk and he well beat me

for no reason. That was him leading the search. I had to get away. So here I am"

"your right I don't believe it but the patrol proves you are telling the truth. What is your

first name, girly?"

"Turbulence, and you?"

"Nosedive, buds?"

"buds" 

~ back to the present ~

"and here we are the bestest friends on Earth or Puckworld or any where" said Dive

"we better go back inside before the sun rises or else the team will get worried" said

Turbulence

"you're right, and welcome to the team." said Nosedive

*** inside in the morning at breakfast ***

"good morning my little retirement fund." said Phil to the ducks "and how are you

'Angel'?" he said this directly towards Turbulence

She got up angrily "how many times must I tell you. I'm TURBULENCE!"

"not according to the paper look!"

Duke grabbed the news and read out loud

"Gardena Angel saves ducks from humiliating defeat. Well Phil there goes our last piece

of pride!"

Turbulence looked at Phil angrily

"sorry ba...I mean Turbulence, you have a nickname and you are stuck with it. Besides

think of the possibilities! We could sell wings, halos, the possibilities are endless." said Phil

"now you are really part of the team" said Nosedive with a smile.

*** 4 Days later ***

days had past since Turby had arrived and the team had already built a room for her

*** under the pond ***

"ok, a little to the left...no more to the right, ok stop!" Turbulence was telling Grin and Wing where to put her new dresser. 

She was just moving in. Dive came in with a box marked fragile.

"geez, where did ya get all this junk, Duchess?" he asked as he set it down on the unusual bed. It hung from the ceiling by chains and swayed when Tanya sat down on it

"Mal took me shopping." she said

"well that explains a lot." commented Duke. He failed dodging the slug from Mallory.

"some one had to take her out or else she would just be living in a hole in the wall." she said

"man guys we got trouble" exclaimed Gretchen running into the room

"yeah we got teleportation activity down town" added Lindsey

"all right gang, to the Aerowing, Turbulence your the plan expert, you fly" commanded Wildwing

"finally, some serious action" said Turbulence running out of the room

"yeah, some major party-ty-tie" added Dive as he raced down the hall after Turbulence 

"This is like major dajavo," said Matt as he ran beside Duke "I mean it is like having two Dives and one is a girl"

"Damn, that's just scary" added Lindsay as she ran up beside her two friends

*** at down town ***

the Aerowing landed as smoothly as ever, but that was the only easy part. Wraith, Siege, and the Chameleon where all firing at the ship. Wildwing lead the team with his shield up protecting and covering himself and the rest of the flock.

"you blasted ducks, don't you ever give up?" yelled Siege

"ok that is it" cried Turbulence as she pulled out her Puckblaster and started firing.

"like totally whack" said the Chameleon as he turned into a valley girl.

"my lord, we have trouble" said Wrath into his communicator.

"Abandon project X at once, we can finish the job later" said the voice of Dragaunus. Just then the Saurian disappeared.

"ok girly-girl, calm yourself" Dive said as he put his hand on the shoulder of a very wound up Turbulence

"he wasn't there" she said angrily as she got up from her firing position. 

Lindsey walked up beside her "I'm confused..."she said

"what else is new" muttered Matt under his breath. She just ignored him

"when we get back to the pond can you answer a few questions?" Lindsey said

"sure it's not like I've got any thing to hide" said Turbulence.

the ducks didn't notice the shock on Nosedive's face or the wink Turbulence gave to him.

*** at the pond in the rec room ***

"ok, what do ya want to know???" she asked the team who had already gathered together. Dive was sitting next to her almost in protection.

"well for starters" said Lindsey "what is with the dagger?"

"It is a special dagger that is made out of a metal called Uphilliphysis. It acts on Saurian like salt to snails. See even their hear is protected in armor, which is why it is so hard to kill on of them. But stab them with this baby, and it is bye bye lizard!"

"why would ya want to kill him?" piped up Gretchen more excited than expected

"he has cause be more hurt and pain then I ever want to remember again! I want to get him back!" said Turbulence as she narrowed her eyes "any more?"

"how did you know what frequency to set the dimensional gate way generator on your plane?" asked Tanya 

"that's easy, my bro gave me a tracer in case of emergency. I got fed up sitting on the bench on Puckworld and decided to give you guys a visit"

"all right Turbulence enough with story time. You have to sign the contracted." said Phil as he barged in with a hand load of papers. "you guys may go if you, want this may take a while"

"no way am I gonna have Turby over there stay alone with a greedy little weasel like you" said Dive in a protective voice. Turbulence just sighed an 'oh please' sighed and smiled

"what a minuet, how come Nosedive can call you other things but I can't?" Phil asked remembering how Turbulence even gets a little stemmed when he calls her Angel.

"because he is my main amigo and I like him more then you, that's way" she answered

"I'm staying too" said Matt and Lindsey at the same time.

"this should be interesting" said Tanya "I'll stay also"

"I'll be ok by my self I promise I don't need baby-sitters" said Turbulence but none of the others listen. All the while, Phil was going over the papers before they got to her so he know what he was talking about.

*** after 4 hours of negotiating ***

"man that duck can argue" exclaimed Phil in a surprising voice as he walked out after the 4 ducks.

"have fun?" asked Duke as the group walked by

"the girl got out of car commercials, food produces, and any thing even related to shampoo!" said Matt

*** the next day at the gamed ***

"And the ducks lead against the Delaware Bluegills 3-2. The Angel gets the puck, she shoots, she scores! I don't know were she came from but she is on a roll, and I don't mean whole wheat" said the announcer. All the ducks went out on the ice and clapped sticks in the usual victory

"yes, yes, yes, way to go ducks" shouted Phil 

"if he says 'show me the money' I'm gonna scream" said Gretchen as the went to the lockers

"is he always this loud ?" asked Turbulence. The team nodded their heads 

*** in the Raptor ***

Dragaunus was pacing around the control room. His hench men had been keeping something from him and he know it. They told him that the ducks beat them but there was something in their voices that were a little uneasy when they told him

"Wraith, Siege, Chameleon! get your worthless hides in here at once" he yelled. The three came running in from all directions "is there something that you haven't told me about the other day?" he asked

the three just shocked their heads eagerly

"oh but there is" Dragaunus said. Now smoke was coming out of his nose "I can tell. Now tell me, OR I'LL SHREAD YOU SCALES AND FEED YOU TO THE VULTURES!!!"

"well there is one thing boss" the Chameleon stared. Siege covered his mouth but he paid no notice and bit him 

"OWWWW" Siege yelled holding his hand

"what! What is it" Dragaunus commanded

"well ya see there is sort of a new duck and......"

"WHAT! A NEW DUCK!!!!!!!" Dragaunus yelled now his eyes were red

"well it's ok boss, it is only a female, she can't really do any harm" the Chameleon said in a cowardly voice. Dragaunus calmed down

"well it looks like plan X will work any ways" he said with an evil grin

"no offense my lord but you never told us Plan X" Siege said

"there was no real plan X it was all a trick!! but now there is. We will capture the ducks by using this new one as bate. Then we will have them were we want them" he said with an evil laugh "now get to work"

*** back at the pond ***

the most of team was in the rec room doing some thing or another. Grin was meditating, Tanya was working on something, Matt was playing a Video game, Lindsey was reading, Duke was teaching Turbulence how to pick a hand cuffs lock while trying to convince Wildwing and Gretchen that it could come in handy some day, Mallory was off shopping, and Nosedive was reading a comic book

"I did it" Turbulence said holding up the pair of cuff

"oh this is real good " Gretchen said "now look what you've taught her"

"hey who knows! It could be very useful some day" Duke said 

Dive had now finished and got "yo Angel, you've haven't met Thrash and Mookie yet" he said walking over to her

"who is Thrash and Mookie?" she asked

"my friends here" Dive said pulling her up "come on they called this morning and said they would be at the restraint Flash Back. It's an old 50's sort of place. Very cooella and major hangout for teens"

"ok I'll go" she said and they headed out the door

*** at the restraint ***

the two ducks walked in to see a black and white tiled floor, booths, and a 50's to 80's era atmosphere. Dive's two punky friends were waiting in the first booth

"yo Dive, how's it going bud" Thrash said as he gave him a high five

"not bad at all Thrash" Dive responded

"whoa, who is she" asked Mookie in a voice that was excited to see a girl duck for a change instead of the guy that she was used to seeing

"this is my best friend from Puckworld, meet Turbulence" Dive said. Turbulence did her little bow again and smiled. The two climbed into the booth next to the humans. Instantly they all hit it off, talking of music, comics, games, you name it! 

Just then Captain Klagghorn walked in

"hey Captain, I didn't know you liked this place." Dive said

"I have to do a routine inspection. Who is she?" the Captain said

" oh this, this is Turbulence" Dive said with little enthusiasm. He didn't like Klagghorn much. Turbulence hearing the word Captain did a little saluted for humor purposes which made Dive crack up. Klagghorn rolled his eyes and walked to the back. 'Great, another one' he thought to himself

*** two hours later ***

"I'm telling you, dude, you should have brought her sooner!" Thrash said shoving a French fry in his mouth.

"Real easy man. Home is just a hop, skip, and a jump off interstate 66, right?" Nosedive said stealing some of Turbulence's milk shake.

"So why didn't you come with the rest of them" Mookie asked

"Long, long story." Turbulence said pushing Dive away so she could have her own drink.

Her com started beeping and she opened it. Wildwing's face appeared.

"Hey commander and chief. What's up?"

"where are you two? You have been gone for almost three hours."

"So?"

"So! Where are you two?"

"With Thrash and Mookie like we said we would be!"

"Well, get back here ASAP! Phil wants you over to meet some one"

"who is it?" Turbulence asked

"no clue" Wing answered and hung up

"who was that?" asked Thrash

"Wildwing" Turbulence said

"what now" Dive whined eating the last of his burger

"he said Phil wants us to meet some one so we'd better go" she said. The two waved good bye and headed towed the pond

*** on the top part of the pond ***

"guys I'd like you to meet some one" Phil said when all of the team was gathered around "meet my older sister, Missy" a taller woman stepped up. She had dark brown hair and was light skinned. She wore a dark blue dress suit and white shirt, also a tie that was almost exactly like Phil's.

"so this is the team mom wanted you to take on" she said. Phil blushed a little 

"no that was the other team Mis" he said a little quieter "you know the frog team"

"oh yeah" Misty said then "ewww I hate frogs! They are so slimy and icky. Ducks are better I guess. At least they are cuter. Well it was nice meeting all of you but I got a plane to catch so caio" and she was off without another word

"well I see no family resemblance" Gretchen said sarcastically

the team went under ground to continue with life

"We left Mookie and Thrash for that!" Turbulence whispered to Dive. He shrugged.

*** under the pond ***

"Wing if it's ok, can I explore the city by my self?" Turbulence asked

"you sure" he asked 

"yeah, I want to see what this city has to offer" 

"ok, but be careful" 

"don't worry Wing, I handled the refuge I can handle this" and she was gone

*** on the streets *** 

Turbulence was walking along when she heard something in the alley way. She snuck in the shadows to see what was going on. Two men were discussing something. She kept in the shadows so they wouldn't see her. One was holding a small wooden crate

"I told ya, we didn't have time to kill it, if ya want it, kill it yourself" the one with the crate said

"look Tony, the little woman wants a fox shall, the shall need 8 foxes and you have given me 7 pelts and on live one, it doesn't add up" said the other

"Ben, we ran out of time, take the little thing and do it your self. It has the nicest fur of all 8. You can't resist" Tony said

By this time Turbulence was getting sick off all this and couldn't stand it any more so she though a bottle that was by her towards the two 

"what in the world was that" Ben asked

Tony set the crate down and went to go see what had happened. While the two did Turbulence snuck up and took the crate. It was heavier then she had thought. She ran off leaving the two men confused as to what had happened

*** under the pond ***

Turbulence had to sneak the crate to her room with out any one seeing her. Luckily they were all busy in other rooms. She got into her room, shut the door and opened the crate. there in side was a little scarred red fox

"oh you poor thing" Turbulence said looking in. She picked it up and the fox looked up at her with trust.

"I think I'll name you Red Baron. Baron for short of course" the little fox pushed up on his hind legs and licked her

"now don't get mushy on me buddy-boy" Turbulence said with a little laugh

"Damn, your probably starving! I'll get ya something to eat" she said as she set Baron down

"stay there I'll be right back" 

she left the room and Baron hid in a draw full of cloths

*** in the Kitchen ***

Turbulence was raiding the fridge for something for her new pet to eat. She got a package of ham, a can of tuna, a carton of milk, a plate and a bowl and ran back to her room before any one saw her.

"there ya go Baron" she said as she put down the plate with the ham and tuna on it and filled the bowl with milk. The fox ate it as if the world was going to end tomorrow.

"yo Turbulence, you in there girl?" asked Nosedive from outside the door

"quick hid in the dresser" Turbulence whispered to Baron. The he leaped in to the open drawer and she shut it. 

"Just a sec Dive" she said then she hid the food and milk.

"come on in" Turbulence said nervously as she opened the door

"I saw you come back here with the food and I know what is going on" Dive said when he was in

"You do?" Turbulence asked nervously

"yep" Dive said "your hiding a puppy huh"

"not quite"

"I knew it! I knew it! I tried it once before, now were is he"

"ok Dive, but you'll be surprise" Turbulence said and she went over and got Baron from the drawer

"close your eyes first" she said before she turned a round. Dive did

"ok open them"

Dive opened his eyes and was face to face with the red fox

"that ain't no puppy" he said. Baron licked him on the beak "oh great you got a mushy what-ever-it-is" he said as he wiped his beak with his sleeve

"this is Baron , and he is a fox Dive" Turbulence said setting Baron down

"man is Wing going to have a fit when he sees him" Dive said

"you won't tell, will you" Turbulence said as she batted her eyes and made a puppy face. Baron also put on a cute act

"stop, you know I don't do cute. Ok I won't tell but you have to promise that you will deal" Dive said

"Deal" 

*** the next day ***

"I don't get it," Tanya said looking at the Aerowing "one day it is running perfectly and now it won't even start" 

"well don't look at me, I don't do planes. That is Turbulence's line of work you know that" said Lindsay walking up

"well do you know were she is?" Tanya asked

"Try her room maybe" Lindsay replied and walked off

Tanya stood at Turbulence's bed room door

"Angel, you in here?" she asked

there was no answer, so Tanya walked into the room thinking that she was sleeping or some thing. Baron was sleeping though, and when Tanya walked in he woke up, and was startled to see a new face. He ran past her in a flash

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Tanya yelled and ran down the hall. She bumped into Duke who was coming to see what the commotion was all about

"whoe, sweetheart, where's the fire?" he ask Tanya, holding her by the shoulders to keep her steady

"there is a huge red rat that just ran out of Turbulence's room and now it's lose and..."

"ok, ok clam down I'll get it, ok. That's it breath in, breath out. Better?" Duke asked trying to make Tanya settle down

"ok now were did it go" he asked

"in the rec room" Tanya said still a little shaken up

*** rec room ***

Duke walked in with his saber drawn ready to kill this "rat" that Tanya saw. Out of the corner of his eye he say something dart across the room and go behind a table

"you can't hid buddy" he said as he walked around the table and was about to let his sword fall when

"STOP DUKE" Turbulence yelled as she walked in

Duke looked down and noticed the fox. Turbulence walked over and picked Baron up.

Wildwing walked in and saw her holding Baron

"What in H-E-double hockey sticks is that thing" he asked

"it is a red fox" Turbulence said as she cuddled the frightened creature

"there is no way you are keeping that thing" Wing yelled still staring at it

"Wing, if I didn't take him in he would have been killed for a rich old hags shall" Turbulence said back 

"and how long have you had her" Wing asked. Baron looked up as if offended

"It's a he and I've had him for a few days now. Please, Wing, let me keep him, he won't be any trouble I promise" Turbulence said

"let me think about it ok"

"ok " she said and started to run off

"Turbulence wait" Tanya said

"what?"

"the Aerowing is busted"

"ok I'll check it out" she said and ran to the carrier with Baron still in her arms. Dive followed close behind

*** in the Carrier *** 

Baron was watching in amazement. Turbulence was under the Aerowing. She now had on a grease monkey suit. Dive was sitting by a Toolbox reading a comic book

"yo Dive pass the 36" Turbulence said from under the ship

"36?" Dive said looking up "were is the 36?"

"next to the 18" she answered "it is the one with the blue handle"

"I don't see a blue handle" Dive said looking though the tool box with no clue at what he was doing

"ok, ok, I'll get it my self" Turbulence said. She rolled out from under the plane on a board with wheels. When she came out there was grease on her beak. Dive cracked up

"ha, ha, I know but I'd like to see ya try and do this" she said and reached for a stained towel. Just then Wing walked in. He saw the grease half smeared on Turbulence's face and tried to hold back laughing

"oh so your in this too" she said getting the last of the grease off. She flopped the towel down and it landed on Baron's head. The fox shook it off and looked at Wildwing with big eyes as if saying "I love you" like puppies do

"Angel I was thinking of Red over there and I came to a decision" Wing said. There was a pause as Turbulence picked up the fox and looked worried. Finally Wing broke the silence

"you can keep him, if he isn't any trouble" he said

"thanks sooooo much Wildwing you won't regret this" Turbulence said running over and quickly giving her best friend's bro a friendly hug

"I all ready am" Wing mumbled under his breath

Turbulence went back under the plane

"I found what is wrong" she said. She rolled back out and held up a dirty torn up piece of cloth

"Angel what is that?" Nosedive asked

"It looks to me like one of Phil's ties got caught in the gears" she said wiping off her hands. She went inside and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened

"ohhh come on you stupid thing, work" she said as she kept on trying. She got out and kicked it. Nothing happened

"ohhh the hell with it" she said and pulled out her puck Blaster and fired at the Aerowing. All of a sudden a roar of the engine was heard

"hey, it actually worked" she said a little surprised

Wildwing shook his head

All of a sudden Dive's pager went off

"It's Thrash" he said and walked over to the nearest phone with Turbulence right behind

"talk to me hammer" Dive said when his friend picked up

"dude, there is a major blow out in computer games out side Caption Comics here, this guys is selling them for a few bucks lower than usual. Get over here now" he said

"Wing can we go?" Turbulence asked listening in on the conversion

"why not" Wing said

"thanks big bro" Dive said "uhhh can we take a Cycle?" he asked

"Nosedive!" Wildwing said in a stern voice

"please" Turbulence begged

"we'll be right back I promise" Dive said

"ok, but be back in half an hour"

"yesssssss" Turbulence said and the two were off

*** mall ***

the two walked up to the side of Captain Comics looking for Thrash

"ohhh am I glad to see you two" he said 

"so where's the games?" Nosedive asked

"sorry sold out" Thrash said. All of a sudden a green light surrounded him. There appeared the Chameleon "but we are going on a little trip" he said. Then he morphed to a giant. Before the two ducks could do any thing the Chameleon knocked Nosedive to the ground leaving him unconscious. Then he grabbed Turbulence, picked up Dive and teleported to the Raptor

*** Raptor ***

both Turbulence and Nosedive were hanging on the wall by a pair of thick cuff sort of things that were attached to the wall. Turbulence was struggling to get free while Dive was still unconscious. Just then Dragaunus walked in. Turbulence's blue eyes narrowed at his sight

"well, well, what have we here a new duck" he said "and what might your name be?" he asked

"why do you want to know Saurian ?" Turbulence asked

"I like to know the names of my victims before I kill them" Dragaunus said with an evil laugh. Turbulence glared

"now what is it" he asked again placing a clawed hand under her chin and lifting it slightly. Turbulence spit in his face

"the name is Turbulence" she said. Dragaunus whipped his face. Smoke was coming from his nose

"your friends will be coming soon and when they do we will be waiting for them" he said and left the room. When Turbulence was sure that she and Dive were alone she started moving her wrist. Out of the sleeve came a lock pick that Duke gave her. She started to pick the cuffs. In a few minutes they were open. Then she got Dive out.

"geez buddy-boy you need to lose some weight" she said as she picked up Nosedive and carried him over her shoulder. She walked cautiously down the hall way being as quiet as possible. Sweat was running down her face as she moved like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Just then Dive started to wake up

"I don't want to go to school mommy, I want to stay home and back cookies with you" he said in a groggy voice

"sorry to do this Dive but I can't risk you making a lot of noise and giving us away" Turbulence said and banged his head against the wall making him go unconscious again. She walked a little farther then saw a locked door. It was to the out side

"ohhh great either risk being caught because I have to blast this thing or keep on going were I might get lost and get caught again any ways" Turbulence said softly to her self. She thought about it for a few seconds and then pulled out her Puck Blaster and shot it at the door. It exploded and she jumped out with Dive still over her shoulder. She fell onto the street and stated running for her and Nosedive's lives. Then the Migrator turned the corner

*** inside the Migrator ***

"Gretchen watch out" Wildwing said as he saw Turbulence and Dive. Gretchen swerved the car and ran into a street light just dogging the two teens. They were all shaken up for a second. The Migrator was fine except for the dent in the front. All of the Ducks got out. 

"you guys we got to get out of here" Turbulence said still holding Dive

"ok team back in" Wing said and they all got in again and drove away

*** infirmary ***

Turbulence was telling them what had happened, leaving out the part were she knocked out Nosedive

"so why were you guys going that way?" she asked

"we got worried when you guys were gone for 4 hours" Matt said

"wow we were away for that long?" Turbulence said

"yep, we followed your com signal" Lindsey said

"we were about to get you when well this happened" Matt said

Nosedive stared to mown so Turbulence walked over to him. He opened his eyes

"hi Angel" he said looking at her. He clinched in pain "how come whenever we try to have fun, one of us gets beaten up?" he asked sarcastically. Turbulence just smiled

"you need your rest Nosedive" Tanya said. They all started to go

"Turbulence?" Dive said before she walked out

"yeah Dive" she said coming over again

"why did you do that?" he asked

"do what" 

"through me up against the wall back there, that hurt chica" 

Turbulence just smiled and tried to explain

THE END


End file.
